This invention relates to devices for connecting a gas appliance to a source of gas, such as propane gas, and more particularly to such a device which has a safety shut-off feature for preventing flow of gas to the appliance in the event of an occurrence which might cause gas leakage or a fire hazard.
It is expected that the use of gas appliances will increase to the point where gas wall outlets in the buildings will be provided on a wide scale. It will be necessary, therefore, to have safe and reliable connectors for connecting gas appliances to the gas outlets. In the event the connector is subjected to excessive heat or damaged, it is important that the supply of gas to the appliance be shut off to prevent possible leakage of gas, or an explosion, or some other dangerous incident.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,898, 2,691,698 and 2,056,085 for a disclosure of devices which may be considered generally relevant to this invention.